


Some things never change

by EtoKai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amputation, Blind Lance (Voltron), Dorks in Love, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is so sweet i love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoKai/pseuds/EtoKai
Summary: Shiro returns home from the war.





	Some things never change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tortellini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/gifts).



> I had to return the favor for the sweet piece you gifted me so i whipped sth while the storm ran its course!!<3 i hope you find this enjoyable since i appreciated your gift so much i loved it ;u;

There was a lump in Shiro's throat as he walked down the familiar path. So much had changed over the past three years, yet the city remained the same. The streets were buzzing with life, businessmen talking loudly over phones and employees rushing to get to their workplace in the early hours of day.

Shiro winced at the loud noises, wishing he hadn't been so stubborn and accepted Keith's offer at driving him home. But Keith lived miles away from him and Shiro wanted to surprise Lance- something that required extreme stealth, so he had turned him down.

What if Lance wasn't home? What if he didn't love him anymore after all those years? What would he think of Shiro now? What if he was too unsightly for him?

Now that was just silly, Lance was blind- he couldn't do that. Plus it was Lance!

Shaking his head as if to ward all the bad thoughts away, Shiro turned into his street and froze in the spot. Years of military training and experience in the war hadn't prepared him for this sight.

Lance was sitting on the sidewalk, arms full of a familiar bundle of fur as he attempted to tie his shoelaces while holding Blue. Of course, the Russian Blue wasn't of any help, clawing playfully at Lance's shoelaces and stepping on his hands. Tied to his wrist was Black's leash, who Shiro hoped wouldn't notice as he creeped closer.

Lance was dressed in comfortable clothing, most likely out on a morning jog, his cheeks red and puffy from effort and his hair sticking to his scalp with sweat. It was longer than Shiro remembered, and he found himself mesmerized as Lance ran his fingers through his hair once he was done with his shoelaces, expertly pulling it into a short ponytail with a few flicks of his wrist.

Lance looked up when he heard approaching footsteps, and it was almost as if he could see Shiro when their eyes met. They were a light blue color reminiscent of the clear sky, which never once failed to brighten Shiro's day. Even if blind, Lance kept his eyes open for the most part, saying that he liked the feeling of wind on them and using them as a weapon of mass destruction against Shiro, often times highlighting them beautifully with make up to bring their natural charm out better.

The moment was ruined as Black barked loudly, the German Sheppard surging forward to greet his owner while bringing Lance off balance.

On instinct, Shiro stepped forward and caught Lance mid-fall, steadying him by his shoulders while Black enthusiastically nudged his feet for attention. Lance looked caught off guard, lips slightly parted as the gears turned in his mind.

Shiro couldn't help but let his hand follow the dip of Lance's shoulder onto his collarbone, eager to feel the warmth of Lance's skin.

The change of demeanor was instant, Lance scowling as he grabbed his wondering hand and twisted the meat of his arm painfully. "Look here-"

"Ow!" Shiro yelped, taking his hand back to cradle it protectively, away from Lance's skillful fingers.

"..Shiro?" Lance asked tentatively, eyes wide as they flickered towards his general direction.

"The one and only." Shiro replied with a slight grimace, regretting he had scared Lance.

The guilt was pushed out of the picture as Lance bound forward, about to hug his legs before Shiro kneeled quickly next to him. He was instantly enveloped by slim, toned arms as Lance almost crawled in his lap in an effort to get his hands on more of Shiro. Warmth burst into his chest, instinctively returning the hug while careful not to touch Lance directly with his now prosthetic arm.

"You're back, you're back, you're back!!" Lance whispered reverently, peppering his neck and jaw with clumsy kisses as hot tears trailed down his cheeks. "Oh my God, Shiro, you're back!!"

"Sorry I startled you." Shiro said, accidentally revealing his mouth's position as Lance grabbed his jaw and assaulted his lips until they were swollen and glistering with saliva.

"You so deserved my fury." Lance laughed between sobs, wiping his tear-stained face into his sleeve as Shiro took a step back to give him some space while also recovering from the sudden attack.

"I did." Shiro agreed, pressing a chaste kiss on his husband's forehead before scooping him up with his human arm. "Let's go inside and then we can talk, okay?"

Lance nodded eagerly, pressing himself against Shiro's chest as he took in the fact that this was real, his husband had returned after three years and he was safe and home and Lance was never letting him leave him again.

Carrying Lance to his doorstep reminded Shiro of the day they had married, except they didn't have any pets tag teaming to trip him at that point.

Shiro settled Lance down on the couch, taking a seat next to him as Lance wouldn't untangle his fingers from his clothes. Shiro was eager to strip of his clothes- especially his shoes, those were supposed to be left at the door- but didn't mention it, knowing it would come up soon anyway.

"Let me see you," Lance demanded and Shiro obliged by dipping his head. His clever fingers trailed over his jaw and cheekbones, coming over his nose where he lingered on the scar tissue. He only hummed and pecked him on the tip of his nose before his fingers moved to his hair, where he made a delighted sound. "You grew a mane!"

Shiro barked out a laugh, letting himself enjoy how Lance scraped his nails against his scalp and tugged at his hair suggestively before pulling himself back. "Lance, I have to tell you something. While I was- um, my hand-."

Shiro swallowed nervously, not sure how to say it. It should be easy, but it was like his heart was lodged in his throat and he couldn't speak past the lump.

"Do you still have your wedding ring?" Lance asked after a small silence, taking Shiro by surprise.

"I never took it off," Shiro furrowed his brow as he took Lance's free hand in his, a loud click sounding once the two magnetic rings found each other.

Lance's lips split into a gigantic happy grin, nodding his approval enthusiastically. "Good! So nobody got any bright ideas while they thought you weren't taken." Lance sighed dramatically in relief, bringing his human hand to his lips where he lovingly kissed each knuckle.

"I wouldn't dream of it, there's nobody else for me than you," Shiro promised, his breath hitching as his ears continued growing warmer and warmer from all the affection.

"There's nobody else for me either," Lance told him with such earnest conviction that Shiro's heart melted a little.

"I lost my arm," Shiro ended up blurting, turning his head in shame and so he couldn't see the expression Lance might have at the news.

"Your arm? Shiro.." Lance drew in a sharp breath, waiting a beat before he took his hand back from his. Before Shiro could despair, Lance was reaching his hands out. "Can I..?"

Shiro nodded, though Lance couldn't see, and just extended his robotic arm and let Lance take it.

"Shiro!" Lance exclaimed, immediately making the man's head whip around to catch Lance's face bright with joy, "This feels amazing! Touch me!" Lance eagerly brought the cool material up to his neck, sighing blissfully as he nuzzled into it.

"Any other damage I should know about?" Lance asked, blinking his eyelashes innocently as his free hand climbed up Shiro's thigh and settled onto the quite obvious tent in the center of his pants.

Shiro gulped, having to swallow from how dry his mouth felt. " That.. That was very neglected."

Lance hummed contemplatively.

"Let's fix that, shall we?"

Shiro could only nod.


End file.
